


Knocking Heads

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love sucks, especially when it isn't what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking Heads

Arthur was used to casting an appraising look in any direction and having everyone within a twenty-foot radius fall all over themselves to cater to him, whether it be to fetch him a cluster of grapes, a skein of water, or to offer up their very bodies to give and receive pleasure from Camelot's only Prince.

It would figure that the one person Arthur wanted most was oblivious to his charms, immune to his wit, and unimpressed by his stature. To have it flung back in his face was an insult, and yet, even as Arthur sulked, he pined for that which was beyond even his reach, even though the idiot was too frequently close enough to throttle. 

***

Merlin had always been different from everyone else, but had carved out a comfortable niche for himself nonetheless. His interests were obscure, his pastimes arcane, and even his very mundane job of valet was made special because he was the personal attendant of the future king.

Therefore, it was most frustrating that the object of his affection was the object of Camelot's affection. That he should simper and swoon over a self-absorbed, pig-headed, arrogant prat was distressing. But it didn't matter. Regardless of the ways he made himself available, it would never be enough to be seen in a different light.


End file.
